User blog:FireDrag1091/Novo Oymyakon VI
Three days later... Khvostovgrad Police and Enforcement Department, Khvostovgrad, Novo Oymyakon... The centre of the Police and Enforcement Department was buzzing with activity, as the blood-stained marble and wooden floor was trodden upon with the winter boots of the police officers as they dragged screaming inmates around the floor. Individuals according to their crimes were grouped, bound with zip-ties and other restraints—whether they be UNSC troopers, Ice Bastards and strangely enough: Oymyakonians. The police officers monitored the detained groups carefully, tapping their fingers across the barrels of their seized UNSC-standard weapons. Others collected objects that had been scattered around the scene from the struggle incurred between originally the police officers and the troopers, and afterwards the Oymyakonians and police officers. They carefully placed the objects where they deserved to be set, looking to the screaming and yelling inmates that decorated the floor. The door to the outside swung open as a group of figures walked into the glass warming chamber, the heating rods melting off the ice and snow as the doors to the outside were resealed. The second set of doors were then opened, as police officers shoved the bound figures of Mykola and Vadim through. Kuptov looked towards the entrance, as he puffed his cigar as he eventually stood up from the chair he was sat in. He approached Mykola and Vadim carefully, before he blowed out the smoke from his mouth. Kuptov looked over them, before he spoke: «How many did you kill?» There was a brief pause, before Vadim spoke: «Thirty-five.» «How many gross or heinous crimes?» Kuptov then asked. «None.» Kuptov gave Vadim a cold stare, stepping closer to the Oymyakonian as he stared directly into his eyes. Vadim's eyes looked away in response, as Kuptov replied: «Cut the fucking bullshit, Vadim. I fucking know you did something you ought to know you shouldn't. Same for you, Mykola.» Mykola looked at Kuptov, «I know. Shouldn't have fucking done it.» Kuptov stepped around Mykola, as he carefully analysed the details of his fellow Oymyakonian. He stopped as reached the left shoulder of Mykola, stopping as he glanced towards Mykola's hands as they were being held behind him by the police officer who had detained him. «You know the average number of fingers most inmates lose in our correctional facilities?» Kuptov asked, as he counted the number of fingers on Mykola's hands. «How should I know?» Mykola asked, «Never fucking met a criminal. Not one that actually managed to serve a full fucking sentence.» Kuptov laughed coldly, «Four. Four fingers plucked from your fucking hands or lost from the cold. We can only afford to keep the heating up in some fucking parts of the facility. But we are kind. We rotate our fucking prisoners with different cells.» «Never knew you bothered to keep fucking prisoners, Kuptov.» Vadim said flatly, «They just fucking wander the streets whenever they want.» «Have they ever had thermal masks or thermal clothing?» Kuptov asked, «It is a fucking death sentence for them. Throw them out on the fucking streets during a blizzard. Never hear from them again.» «This planet somehow manages to fucking violate every human right issue possible.» Mykola muttered. Kuptov nodded his head, before he took another drag from his cigar. The officer then looked down to the centre below, as inmates were eventually dragged off to certain points in the facility. One UNSC trooper tried to resist, as she was met with an assault rifle to the back of the head—knocking her down to the floor as the other troopers cried in protest as her blood was added to the pool. «This is what happens now to our criminals. Rapists, murders, looters. Things I know the two of you have fucking done.» Kuptov said, «They'll be lucky if they get the barrel of a rifle pressed against the back of their fucking heads. But you?» Mykola choked back an outcry, as Kuptov turned back in front of both him and Vadim. Kuptov took another drag, before he lowered his cigar and spoke: «You two both served to improve our planet. To removed the fucking rats where they hid, and stomped out the roaches before they fucking festered the place.» Mykola blinked twice in surprise as Kuptov said it, the officer then turned to him and seemingly addressed his concerns: «As far as I am concerned, Mykola, neither of you committed ''crimes. Rather, you took what you rightfully deserved for your service in liberating us from fucking fascists.»'' «What about the other fucking Oymyakonians then?» Vadim demanded, as Kuptov turned slowly to him. «O, no. They are fucking criminals too. They didn't do a fucking thing to help our cause, because they weren't recruited for us. They ran around and decided to take advantage of the situation to plunder and rape, even fellow fucking Oymyakonains.» Kuptov said. «And now that we are going to be surviving on our own, free from UEG tyranny... you can say that a few changes need to be made.» «Changes?» Mykola asked, confused. «That is what I fucking said, isn't it? We cannot allow for this kind of fucking behaviour anymore, because we have succeeded in setting a precedent for our planet. More radical and criminal individuals might get the idea to overthrow the current administration, and it is my duty to prevent it. So what is the solution?» «Arrest and detain the ones who fucking pose a threat.» Mykola said, «We don't want absolute fucking chaos after what we have done.» «But it is the fucking Oymyakonian way!» Vadim retorted, «We just can't help but rape and pillage.» «Well then, you will just have to fucking resist.» Kuptov spat, «I don't care if it was a fucking joke or not, Vadim. Now is not the fucking time.» Kuptov then dropped the little stub of his cigar that was left, as he stepped it out with his heavy boot. He then sighed, as he motioned the two police officers cut the zip-ties that bound Mykola and Vadim. They obeyed, as the knives cut straight through the material as they were finally let free. Mykola felt his wrists afterwards, as he pinched the skin around them carefully. «The Matskeski administration hopes that the detainment of these fucking degenerates will indeed settle the situation. Matskeski personally congratulated me for our success in dismantling and removing the UEG and the UNSC.» Kuptov said, «Which means fucking nothing, now that I think about it.» «The fucking Matskeski administration?» Vadim asked, «Never fucking heard of them.» «No one fucking has, Matskeski hasn't done anything other than sit in a fucking leather chair for the last...» Mykola replied, but stopped—not even sure how long Matskeskihad been in power. «Fourteen years. Secretary Matskeski believed she could attain some sort of power over the governance of Novo Oymyakon. Little did she know her power was redirected to the fucking UEG, and that all she had to do was sit there and look pretty.» Kuptov finished, «Though she does a lot more than just sit there, the bitch will do anything to get attention.» «So we are giving her power over us now?» Vadim asked, as Kuptov then shook his head. «Never has she been able to govern, and never will she be allowed to govern.» Kuptov replied, «We cannot trust one who will fucking use her powers to establish a totalitarian order. I will give Matskeski the ability to represent the administration of Novo Oymyakon, but I will never trust her to lead the administration.» «What are you going to fucking do if she doesn't agree?» Mykola asked. «Matskeski doesn't have any choice. She has no power or influence over the administration because she doesn't have the police under her thumb.» «Are we talking another fucking coup already?» «Hardly. I will just have to knock on the fucking front door.» Kuptov replied, «I will go in there and establish that I will hold the administrative powers pertaining to my field and in extension, jurisdiction over all legal and law-related matters.» «So a fucking police state?» Vadim asked, «Look how that ended with the UEG!» «I'm not sure if you noticed, but we don't have a fucking choice, Vadim. Either we establish the authority and the grounds for civil society once more, or we allow Novo Oymyakon to go to the fucking dogs like it has been for the last three days.» Vadim then fell completely quiet, as Kuptov continued: «Fucking dogs like you two. As I have said before, I will allow it because a warrior deserves their bounty. But step out of line, and you will be met with double the punishment. And I am fucking sure you do not want to see what I can manage to create.» Vadim and Mykola then fell dead silent as Kuptov took another look over them. The officer then sighed, before he looked down the steps that led to the centre of the chambers. Vadim then looked back before he spoke again in a somewhat lighter tone: «But we still have these fucking troopers and Ice Bastards to deal with. One Commander Yjorjak also needs to be taught his fucking manners, and will provide us with the commentary necessary to excuse Novo Oymyakon as a colony of the UEG. I am sure you would be glad to assist.» Vadim nodded his head, as Mykola looked down to the group of UNSC troopers. At the head of the group was an individual dressed in a UNSC officer uniform, as a red gash ran down the side of his head. Kuptov motioned the two to follow him, as he stepped down the stairs towards the centre of the room. The crowd of inmates cried out as he stepped down, yelling a variety of insults as soon enough Kuptov drew his sidearm and fired into the floor. The shot rang out, before the entire room fell silent. Kuptov stepped up to the uniformed officer, as he kneeled down and looked into the green eyes of the the officer. Kuptov spoke: «Mykola, I will need you to translate for this fucker.» Mykola nodded his head, as he turned his head down as to Yjorjak. He managed a sinister smile: "How much does it hurt?" Yjorjak looked up to Mykola, as he narrowed his eyes as he spoke: "You miserable bastard! You dare to kill and imprison my men! No wonder your colony needs martial law, you are all out of control!" Kuptov looked at Yjorjak, before he turned his head back to Mykola: «Sounds like he is ready to cooperate. Here is our offer: we will agree to not kill any more UNSC troopers, and we will offer them a safe ride back to the inner colonies. However, we require him to make a clear announcement that from now on, Novo Oymyakon is independent from the UEG.» Mykola nodded his head, as he translated to English: "Is lucky for you, Yjorjak. People of Novo Oymyakon are willing to set you free, and offer you ride back to inner colonies. Is on one condition, though." "And what is that going to be, terrorist?" Yjorjak asked, as Mykola ignored and promptly replied: "You will announce to UEG that we are now independent. No more part of UEG." Yjorjak scoffed, as he replied: "You really expect me to negotiate and deal with insurrectionists—terrorists—who have gone around killing my people and other innocent lives? You've gone off the deep end!" "Is worth having a bullet put through you fucking skull along with rest of your fucking troops? We have ammunition for it, Yjorjak. Your decision." Mykola smiled, "So consider lives of your people before you speak again." Yjorjak fell silent as he looked around the rest of the room, between the police and insurrectionists, and his UNSC troops and ice bastards. The Commander sighed, swearing to himself before he looked back up to Mykola with a seemingly defeated look in his eyes: "I will do as you say. On one more condition." "Yes?" Mykola asked, briefly glancing at Kuptov before Yjorjak continued. "These people come with us. They are UEG citizens, and if you are going to become independent then these people will need to go back home. You've won, there is no need to gloat anymore." Mykola then turned back to Kuptov, before speaking back in Oymyakonian: «Yjorjak wants one more condition.» «And what would that be?» Kuptov then asked, as he turned down to look at Yjorjak. «That the Ice Bastards go home with them. He says if we are to become independent from the UEG, then we should return the UEG citizens.» Kuptov then nodded his head, «That will be fine.» "You have yourself deal," Mykola then said to Yjorjak, "they will come with you. But you must first make announcement to UEG regarding our independence." Yjorjak grimaced as he listened to what Mykola said, seemingly as if a bullet had been shot through his chest and he was about to die. Mykola assumed it must be because of the embarrassment it would have meant for him as a Commander of the UNSC: incapable of suppressing and keeping subdued a small colony, because of a successfully ran insurrection of a few illiterate citizens. Yjorjak was then lifted off the ground by two police officers, as he was carried off in a certain direction. Kuptov motioned for Mykola and Vadim to follow, as they trailed down the hallway that the officers were escorting Yjorjak. They eventually reached the end of the red painted hallway, as a wooden door was opened and the group was led through. Inside there was a bright white light overhead, as the walls were decorated by a selection of mirrors formed around a metal table. A camera was set up at one end of the table, a single black eye in the centre of the device as it watched Yjorjak be shoved into a metal folding chair as the two officers then released the arms of the Commander. Kuptov stepped behind the camera, tapping his finger on a button that would allow him to turn the camera on at any point. «This is where you extract fucking confessions, Kuptov?» Vadim asked, as he found that there were blood stains under the seat Yjorjak was in. Kuptov shook his head, «None of them survive long enough to fucking admit to the crimes they may or may not done. But now it is time for Yjorjak to make his confession... Mykola, you will direct our fuckwit of a Commander into doing three things: admitting his fault and failure over Novo Oymyakon, that the Oymyakonians will be merciful this time for this crime, and informing the UEG that Novo Oymyakon shall now be independent from it.» «Understood, Kuptov.» Mykola said, as Kuptov tapped the button as a red light blinked over the black eye of the camera. Mykola then turned to Yjorjak, as he then spoke: "Commander Yjorjak, explain to camera your fault and failure of trying to keep Novo Oymyakon under fascist UEG rule." Yjorjak sighed, before he looked directly into the camera: "I, Commander Grant Yjorjak was deployed here with a small UNSC detachment with the order to restore peace and maintain stability on Novo Oymyakon. Within twenty-four hours from initial deployment, we were met with heavy resistance from a collected group of insurrectionists and the local government. It took a number of hours before the majority of my troopers were apprehended or killed in the several firefights that followed. We were completely unprepared for the strike, and we underestimated the ability the Oymyakonians had to organise and maintain an insurrectionist movement." "Tell them about our mercy to troops and Ice Bastards." Mykola then said, as Yjorjak then nodded his head grimly. "Under the command of Senior Officer Sasha Kuptov, the organised Insurrection has decided to instead of execute the rest of the foreigners from the planet, to give them a way back to their homes in the inner colonies. They do so to hope the UEG will receive a message of goodwill, but also use the example of the detachment here as the UNSC's weakness to enforce the UEG's order over Novo Oymyakon." "And now, about independence." "Now, Novo Oymyakon would like to insert it's independence and sovereignty away from the order of the UEG. Novo Oymyakon from hereon will be known as an independent planet, rather than a colony of Earth. They will govern themselves as they choose to, rather than have the UEG organise and govern it according to what they believe the Oymyakonians want or need." Mykola then nodded his head, as he turned back to Kuptov as he spoke to the officer in Oymyakonian: «He said what he needed to say. He is finished.» Kuptov nodded his head, tapping the button again as the red light blinked off. Kuptov then retrieved a roll of paper and tobacco from his coat, rolling it up into a cigar as he offered the black roll to Yjorjak. However, Yjorjak was restrained in a way that made it impossible for him to take the cigar, as he then shook his head in refusal. Kuptov shrugged, as he placed it in his own mouth as he lit the cigar. «Yes, he is. Remove him from this room, and return him to the troopers and Ice Bastards. Prepare them for a trip to Gavan', they will then board their vessel and leave our independent planet forever. From this moment on, we are free from UEG rule.» Kuptov said. The room seemed to be lit up after Kuptov said this, as Vadim and Mykola seemingly smiled in gladness that their struggle was now seemingly over. The two officers in the room seized either arm of Yjorjak, as they lifted the commander up and escorted him out of the room as Kuptov rolled up two other cigars. «Take a fucking cigar, Mykola... Vadim. The worst of our troubles are over now, so take a fucking drag.» Mykola reached out almost immediately for the cigar, as Vadim reached up for one slower than Mykola had. As Mykola took hold of the cigar, he examined the fine black paper that held the tobacco inside. He was familiar with this brand of cigar, the elite Puskon brand of cigar. Kuptov offered the two the lighter he had, as Vadim took it first to light his cigar. Vadim puffed it, before coughing out almost immediately afterwards: «Fucking strong shit, Kuptov! Surprised my fucking lungs haven't quit already!» Vadim quickly handed Mykola the lighter, as he started the flame as he brought it to his own cigar. The paper ignited along with the tobacco, as a thick smoke soon curled from it. He took a puff himself, as he breathed in the substance. It quickly passed through his throat and down into his lungs, as he felt a sudden urge to cough. He resisted however, as he kept his lips pressed against the cigar. Something was all to familiar about the smell of the cigar smoke now. As if it was something in the past, now brought to the present. Mykola almost wondered if he could possibly get himself another cigar in the future. Future... Category:Blog posts